


Keep in Touch

by Dellessa



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Families of Choice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 05:12:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13287711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/pseuds/Dellessa
Summary: “It will get better,” Bob said. The connection was not the best. Staticy, and it made Kent’s ears hurt, but he didn’t hand up. He held on like the call was a lifeline. Maybe it was.“You keep saying that.”





	Keep in Touch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Maeve_of_Winter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maeve_of_Winter/gifts).



“It will get better,” Bob said. The connection was not the best. Staticky, and it made Kent’s ears hurt, but he didn’t hang up. He held on like the call was a lifeline. Maybe it was. 

“You keep saying that.” 

“If it’s really that bad you can come up to Montreal. Maybe stay a weeks. Alicia and I would be glad to see you.” 

“I think you've enough to worry about. I mean...with Jack.” Kent bit his lip. He still wasn’t answering Kent’s calls. Bob said to be patient. It was hard to. 

“Nonsense. You're always welcome, Kenny. You’re family. We love you.” 

“I love you too,” Kent whispered. “I can’t though. I just...maybe it is just better to start on a new leaf. Maybe?” 

Bob hummed on the other side of the line. “The invitation is always open, son.” 

“Thank’s, Bob.” He wiped at his eyes.

“No need to thank me, son. We’re always a call away.” 

“I know.” He found himself smiling in spite of the tears. Bob had always been more of a father to him that his own father.

He was there too. When he won the first cup, Bob and Alicia were both in the stands cheering him on, and they were there for the second cup as well. 

His own parents never even called.

_/ _X_ \\_

“It’s good to see you,” Bob said.

Kent dropped his bag in the foyer, and hugged Bob tightly. 

“What no hug for me?” Alicia elbowed him, and then stole a hug of her own. 

Most of the guys were heading to warmer climes for their bye week. Kent headed up to frosty Montreal. Jack was still in school. It made it both easier and harder all at once. “Your old room is ready,” Alicia said as she lead him through the house. Not much had changed, in all honesty, and his room had certainly not. There was still posters of Sidney Crosby, and Gretzky tacked onto the walls. It was kinda embarrassing, but maybe in a good way. The blue walls, and the too soft bed felt safe. “It’s good to be home,” he whispered. 

Alicia still heard him. “It’s good for you to be home, sweetheart.” She pressed a kiss against his temple. “You never had to stay away.” 

Kent wasn’t too sure of that. “You had your handsful with Jack. You didn’t need my,” he waved his hands up and down. “My whatever on top of it. I’m sorry I made things difficult.” 

“Oh, Kenny,” she sighed. “I feel like. Maybe we failed you both.” 

“No. Never. Don’t think that. Please.” 

“Well, no more tears then. Dinner will be ready in a bit. Come on down when your ready.” She gave him another quick hug before heading down the stairs. 

Bob hadn’t lied. It was getting a little easier every day.

_/ _X_ \\_

“I’ve met someone,” Kent said over the phone. Sometimes talking was just easier than emailing. For all of that they sent emails back and forth sometimes a dozen times a day.

“I’m glad to hear it,” Alicia said on the other end of the line. She sounded happy for him, and that was grounding if nothing else. “Tell me about him.”

“He plays hockey. And he’s on Jack’s team. I guess that might be a problem. I dunno. He’s just still mad at me. Not that I blame him. And I like Alexei so much. He’s just. He’s a nice guy. Maybe he’s too good for me.” 

“Pretty sure he isn’t. Kenny. You know you aren’t a bad person, right? You really aren’t.” 

He never knew what to say to that sort of thing. “I guess.” 

“No guessing. Now. Tell me about this boy of yours,” She said. 

“He makes me smile,” Kent said at last. “He makes me so happy.” He couldn't keep the grin out of his voice. “I might be in love.” 

“Mmmm...I think I want to meet this boy,” she said at last.

“Alicia!” 

“Well, I’m just saying.” 

Kent hummed. “I’ll see what I can do. I mean. Our schedules are kinda hard.”

“Maybe this summer,” she said. “Maybe you could stay a couple of weeks.” 

“I---yes. Maybe. I will have to talk to Alexei,” Kent said after a pause. “You sure? I mean, Jack---” 

“Kenny. It will be okay.” 

“Sure,” he whispered on the other end of the line. Despite himself he believed her.


End file.
